A Story Full of Villains!
by ilovecartoonslol
Summary: The Villains of season 1 through 3 have found A mysterious girl, Runo, and want her as Revenge for the Brawlers since she has the smallest amount of connection with Bakugan updates, and she reluctantly agrees with them in their plot since she has been ignored and partially forgotten by her friends, and guess what she learns? Knowing the villains isn't that bad after all!
1. Meeting

**This Chapter is edited and the whole story is going to be edited fully soon, hope you find this a better version than the last one.**

Chapter 1_._

_Somewhere in space_

"What is christmas?" Hydron's voice filled the silent air.

"It is this holiday celebrated on 25th December on the Earth's calendar, where children get gifts from a fat old man who wears the color red most of the time" Lync said, reading his 'Humans for Dummies 101' encyclopedia he got from the cybermall a year ago.

"Well, do you know what I want on _my _wish list for Christmas?" Hydron asked,

"New pairs of socks? 'cause yours stink like crazy!" Gus exclaimed, pointing towards the laudry basket across the room.

"No" Hydron scoffed, "I want to avenge Dan Kuso" overlooking Gus's disrespect towards him.

"So do I" Dharak replied, popping out of Barodus's pocket, "after Dragonoid defeated me in our last battle, my ego has crumbled into pieces" he explained, his monotone voice sounding quiet in embarrassment.

Prince Hydron continued,

"I have heard that Runo, the Haos Original Brawler has not been meeting her friends for a long time. Why don't we take her as a mark of war towards Daniel?"

"What if Dan already told her about the Gundalians?" Mylene interjected,with a worried expression.

"No" Hydro replied, "I have been searching every bit about her and found nothing like that, in fact I will show you her picture and information about her" He sat on a huge chair and pressed some buttons on a device, while everyone look at it revealing an image of the original brawler.

The dirty blonde haired lad smirked from across the room, "Puberty definitely got it right for her" his husky voice filled the room, making everybody turn towards that almost forgotten villain.

"Masquerade" Hydron's voice called, filled with excitement, "I can see you have finally greeted us with your presence"

Masquerade smirked, his hazel eyes glistening, "Thought I might as well appear in your meeting since I _am _part of your team" he replied, shrugging.

"So, you know this girl?" Mylene interjected curiously.

"Yes, but the bigger question is what are you planning to _do _with her" Masquerade said, eyeing Hydron suspiciously.

"We are planning to take her in our custody as a form of revenge on Dan Kuso" Kazarina finally spoke up, while Masquerade looked at her impressed.

"Well, who knew you morons actually had a brain underneath that empty head of yours" Masquerade said, walking towards the sofa.

"Behave" Hydron hissed, "_you _are a guest on our ship" he reminded, while Masquerade looked at him coolly, "And _I _am the one who knows where she lives and everything that goes on that pretty little head of hers" He said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Lync asked confused, creases forming on his forehead.

"Remember? I was part of Alice once, Runo's best friend" Masquerade explained slowly, as if trying to teach them something.

All of the creatures nodded understandingly,

"But she shouldn't know that I am here, at least not for some time" Masquerade continued, to which everybody agreed,

"This ship is big enough to play hide and seek for days, I'm sure she wouldn't find you as long as you wish" Gus promised.

"Now, Masquerade please tell me the coordinates of Runo's house so we can transport Kazarina to get Runo" Hydron asked,

"No Problem" Masquerade said, making his way to the technical section of the room, while Kazarina was getting ready for yet another adventure of her life.

"Three, Two, One" The computer said, and Kazarina vanished into thin air.


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! **

_Runo's POV_

_I sat on a chair in my parents' restaurant, wiping the table clean once the restaurant was closed._

"Ma Lady! Please don't be depressed, look on the bright side, at least you have something to do, and there is nobody here, which means the place isn't crowded" The evolved Tigrerra replied.

"I know, but still, I feel so lonely" I honestly replied.

"I understand you Runo" Tigrerra replied with a sigh.

"I'm happy that you are still with me though, Tig" I told her, with a tinge of happiness in my voice. I didn't know what I could do without her.

"But, you could still contact Julie and Dan" Tigrerra assured me,

"Who cares about them? If they want to leave me stranded over here and not call me, let them do what they want, I'm over with Dan and Julie," I said quickly, even though anybody could catch my lie easily.

"But Runo, you still have his and Julie's picture in your wallpaper" She stated pointing on my cellular device.

"I forgot to ch-change it." I stuttered, turning to my other side to to avoid Tigrerra's 'are-you-kidding-me' look. Oh yeah, she totally has one of those…

"Right" Tigrerra's sarcastic voice beamed.

"Tig..." _I was about to say something when a Lady came into the café with a very strange outfit._

**Kazarina's POV**

I looked at the coordinates of my wrist device, and then turned my head up, facing a wooden building. I looked around, seeing unfamiliar surroundings with unfamiliar faces. Walking towards the wooden building, a man walked towards me,

"What an interesting attire you've got" he said, his voice filled with an emotion completely foreign to me.

"I am sorry, please excuse me" I said, pushing him away with a tad bit too much of energy.

He was thrown a good 5 meters away from me, with terror written all over his face.

Whoops.

Ignoring how he shouted and ran away, I walked inside the building which was supposedly Runo's current residence.

Once I entered, I saw wooden furniture on one side of the hall, where a blue haired girl was wiping one of the tables, her face with a saddening expression and her Bakugan on her side.

I must say, she did look attractive… for a human.

"Umm, what is this place?" I quickly asked, not knowing how to start a conversation.

"This is a café" she replied, her face creasing with confusion, when she looked at me carefully and her emotion changed from confusion to understanding.

I almost gulped when she made an 'ahh' noise, as if she understood something, but kept my façade on for a longer while.

"Well, you _clearly _aren't human" she stated,

"Smart girl" I told her, but she ignored me and continued

"Are you a vestal?" She asked,

She has no clue about us!

"No, but I am from Gundalia, and unfortunately my ship crashed here on my way to Vestroia" I explained, lying dramatically through my teeth, as I pretended to be sad and broken.

"Oh don't worry! Show me where your plane crashed and I will help you" Runo replied kindly, making me almost feel bad about my abduction.

'Yeah right' I thought sarcastically.

Sarcasm is probably one of my favorite human knowledge, I have been using it every since I have learnt about it, actually.

I saw Runo take Tigrera and put her on her shoulders as we made our way to my ship/

As we reached the forest, I found my ship waiting there for me.

**Runo's POV**

"Wait, your ship is fully functional!" I exclaimed, confused as I saw a _huge _machine on top of us, hiding the sky from our eyes.

But before I could decipher what I could do with my newly learnt information, I was sucked into the ship along with this 'Gundalian' woman.

"What's happening Runo?" Tigrerra shouted, as we were being pulled into the entrance of the ship,

"I don't know Tigrerra" I replied, my heart thumping against my chest.

"Looks like we meet again" A familiar voice said once we landed on the space craft. I turned around, as my eyes widened in shock

"Lync, how are you _here_, I thought that you were…" someone stopped me and interjected, "Dead, I know, but before we were succumbed to our injuries, we transported ourselves to Vestal, with gauntlets" A Deep male voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, turning towards the source of the voice

"I'm Volt, a Haos Brawler, just like you" He said.

"Let us introduce our selves, as your so called friends didn't tell you anything about us" another male voice said, the blonde boy said with a grin on his face.

"How do you…"

"We know everything about you", the Gundalian woman said, smirking.

'This is going to be a hell of a day' I thought.


	3. Confused

**Edited**

Chapter 3-

Thanks a lot Jazzgirl123, Sharpay Evans 11, and 'omg'. I really appreciate your comments

Anyways, on with the story…

**Recap:**

**Runo's POV**

"_Who are you?" I Asked_

"_Im Volt, a Haos Brawler, just like you" He said._

"_Let us introduce our selves, as your so called friends didn't tell you anything about us" another male voice said, the blonde boy said with a grin on his face._

"_How do you…"_

"_We know everything about you", the same woman or something else said who brought me here._

_To Be Continued…._

"Alright, as you all know everything about me, which is really creepy by the way, I would like to hear more of you guys, which is weird since you are holding me captive" Runo said, looking at everybody.

"Good Day, My name is Kazarina, I'm a Haos Brawler from the 12 orders and your solemn kidnapper" Kazarina replied with a fake smile in her face

"Bad to meet you, my name is Emperor Barodius, I am the Emperor of Gundalia, and I am a Darkus Brawler"

"I am Volt, A Haos Brawler," Said Volt with a nonchalant look, 'discreet much?' I thought.

"I guess we meet again, I know that you know that I am a Ventus brawler " Said Lync.

"We already have met, so it is of no use of telling you that I am an Aquas Brawler, but I said it anyway," Mylene shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Prince Hydron" He came towards Runo and kissed her hand as a form of greeting

"Last time I checked, you wanted me dead" Runo replied dryly, moving her hand away from Hydron's grasp.

"So you remember" Prince Hydron said, smirking.

"Vividly" I replied darkly, then turning her head away from him, towards another creature.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm Shadow, A Darkus Brawler," Shadow said, laughing like a hyena.

"Nice to meet you all, I think, umm, can you please tell me why did you bring me here and why are we having this nice and peaceful conversation?" Runo asked

"Because we have kidnapped you," Dharak said.

"Right" I said sardonically.

"Yes, and you will stay here for a while until we set you free" Kazarina said calmly.

"Just like that?" I asked, surprised

"Just like that" Barodius said calmly.

"Are you alright Ma lady?" Tigrerra asked.

"Yes Tig, I'm fine!" Runo said.

"Great! Therefore, you stay with us, we will send a message to your family, and friends that you are here with us so they won't get angry! Ha! Ha! Ha," Shadow said.

"No you hyena! We send them a message that we have kidnapped Runo and they should give us something to take her back!" Mylene exclaimed.

_Before I knew it, everybody were shouting at one another, giving useless ideas about what to do with me next, while I just looked at them, my eyes dancing with amusement._

"Stop it!" Prince Hydron yelled making everyone stop and stand still.

"I would say we should ask Runo how do Humans Kidnap people and what do they do next." Prince Hydron said.

"Ummm But I AM the one you have kidnapped, right?" I asked.

Gosh these people are so thick!

"So what? What can you expect from us? We aren't humans!" Lync shouted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright! All right! Shish! First, you send a mail or message via anything saying that you have kidnapped me and ask for a ransom" I told them. Since they promised to send me home after sometime, I might as well help them.

"Whats a ransom?" A confused Gus asked.

"Well you can say that a ransom is money demanded for the return of a captured person." I replied.

"Whats Money?" Emperor Barodius asked

"Money is the most common medium of exchange, on Earth we BUY things with money, but you can ask for anything else as well," I explained slowly, to hopefully make them understand

"So, we can also ask for the perfect core?" Spectra asked.

"No, now Perfect core is useless, can we ask for the Sacred Orb?" Kazarina asked with a happy expression in her face.

"Ummm, I know about the perfect core, but sacred orb? Whats that?" Runo asked.

"I haven't heard about it in New Vestroia either," Tigrerra said.

"Give us some time, we will tell you everything," Prince Hydron said with a smile on his lips.

_**At Dan's Home**_

Running home, I sat down on my seat, facing my computer screen.

"Hey guys!" I greeted my old friends,

"Hi Dan" they replied in unison.

We continued making small talk about different topics, when suddenly my eyes moved to the 'online' friends, but unfortunately I couldn't find the person I was looking for. Sighing in defeat, I turned back to see my friends.

"What happened Dan?" Marucho asked, worried.

"Runo isn't online" I replied, when suddenly Julie's voice filled the screen.

"Oh my God I have talked to her in ages!" Julie shouted,

"Me neither" we all replied,

"Poor Runo, she might have felt so lonely!" Alice exclaimed, while guilt started surfacing in my stomach,

"I haven't talked to her in months" I mumbled,

"WHAT?" All of the gang shouted,

"Dan, I am sending Kato for you and _you _are getting your butt to Japan to see Runo!" Marucho scolded, "NOW!"

I ran to wear my sneakers,

"Thanks Marucho" I told him, smiling.

"You're welcome; now go before she kills all of us for not staying in touch with her!" He shouted, while everybody else laughed.

"Runo here I come!" I shouted in my head, while I place drago on my shoulders.


	4. Back and Revenge

**Okay, Okay, I know it is weird that I updated SOOOO Early (note the sarcastic remark) But, at least I did, just Like they say "Better Late than Never" **

**Disclaimer: I D not owe anything except for this story**

**Dan's POV**

_I was going downstairs to tell my parents that I am leaving to Wardington to meet my old "Friends" when I heard them talk about... chairs? Talking about weird topics..._

"So, I really like the wooden chairs a lot, they look very old and ancestral" Mr Kuso said.

"No, I really like the modern ones, they are very, very, very" She said, trying to find a catchy word

"Modern?" I continued

"Thank you captain obvious" Ms Kuso said.

"My pleasure" Dan replied with a heroic tone "anyways, I am going to Wardington with drago, so I don't think I'll be here for dinner, or breakfast tomorrow" I told them with a smile.

"Aw sweetheart, my 18 year old son, he has grown up so much! And are you sure, you are going to meet your friends, or a specific friend?" His dad teased.

"Dad" I said seriously "I had a lot of friends in Wardington City, don't think I was a loner with only one friend, so I am going to meet as many friends as I have" I replied, trying to convince them that I wasn't meeting one _specific _person.

"Sure, if that's what me baby says" Mom said.

_Phewh, I knew that I could convince them, so they won't tease me about her, until..._

I went near the main door and heard dad shout "Hey Dan!" "Yeah?" I shouted back. "Say Hi to Runo" He shouted and then I heard a giggling mother in the drawing room. I dragging my hand from my forehead to chin in despair, _Well, I AM their child_, _so they still have the right to know why I am going half way the world. _I thought

_Bummer _

**Runo's POV**

"Delicious" I mumbled eating the really tasty food that was prepared by, none other than, Prince Hydron. "I did use a gift that one of my human friends had given me, it is called an iPad, and he told me that it was the second version, he also gave me a quick instruction and pre-downloaded some _apps_ or applications in it, and one of them was a recipe e-book on human food, I guess I'm not that book cool" Prince Hydron said.

"Ha-ha!" Shadow shouted, sticking out his tongue "I did see _Prince _Hydron TELL people to prepare food for their guests, but never actually saw him _prepare _food himself" He said.

"coughs out water he was drinking uh, well, blushes I thought of trying to do something myself, in fact, I should start being more independent, as I am no longer a prince, therefore, Shadow, I think now I would let _you _call me _just _Hydron" I think he just hissed. "Wh..." Shadow was stopped "ONLY when you stop talking about me" Hydron narrowed his eyes upon the Hyena of this place.

"Anyways, we now may proceed eating" Hydron said, after looking at us not eating and looking at him.

After Dinner ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Runo's POV**

"The food was surely tasty" Mylene said, walking with me towards my "Kidnapping area" a.k.a. a huge room which looks like a princess's and a beautiful bathroom and about 100 pairs of shoes, 50 pairs of dresses and 20 pairs of nights suits. Wow.

"So, um, Mylene?" I asked, not even hesitating to look up to her.

"Yes, Runo?" She asked, quite serious.

"Well, I wanted to ask, why exactly did you people bring me here, I mean, I really love this place and you guys, but why?" I asked.

"Hey kiddies!" Shadow shouted busting into us.

"No Shadow, not now, I want to have a girl talk with her" Mylene said, pulling me towards my room.

"Hey! Then think that I am a girl too" He said, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms.

"That wouldn't be hard to think" I said, in a low tone, and then giggled looking at his nail polish.

"Yes Shadow, but as much as you are willing to be a human girl, I also want to have a talk with her, so _please leave us alone!" _Mylene said, glaring at him

"Ay Ay Captain!" Shadow said, gulping, and then shut the door.

**Nobody's POV**

"Anyways, Runo, as you have done quite well with us, I would like to be honest with you, right now, Dan and his friends returned from Gundalian and Nethian war, and now they are saving the universe again, or to call it fancily "Mechtanium Surge" so, now, the lead characters are Dan, Shun, Marucho and Mira just appeared there to help them make new battle suits. And, there is another Evil person, namely Wise man, but we are still trying to find out who he is" Mylene said.

"That is awesome, and I hope they are fine, but, that doesn't answer my question" Runo said, seriously.

"Well, we think" Mylene said, turning towards Runo.

"Yes?" Runo said, looking at her

"That If we kidnap you" Mylene said.

"Yes?" Runo continued

"Dan will try to have you back, and so will the other members" Mylene said, more confident now.

"So?" Runo asked curiously.

"So, they will have to come here and deal with us while we ask for a `ransom' from them" Mylene said.

"Well, as they don't even care for me, and Dan didn't even reply one of mine messages, i would give you good suggestions for a ransom" Runo said bluntly, as if she didn't care for them

"Hmm, that would be a good idea, revenge, huh?" Mylene asked, smirking.

"Better than that" Runo said, raising an eyebrow and smiling, with a great plan in her mind.

**So, how was it? Anyways, Please Review! I need then more than you think!**

**Anyways,**

**Happy weekend!**

**-ilovecartoonslol**


	5. What the heck did I get myself into?

**Heyy! I am Back! I know, I know, its been a while, but WHAT THE HECK? Lets continue this .. *Smiley face***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or any of the characters mentioned below, if you would like to know the brand used for Shadow's nail polish, or the memories of some episodes mentioned (I made up 1 though), please contact me.  
Oh... And this takes place after Mechtanium Surge… But no Mechtanium Surge Characters on this thing.. If you guys know a good one, PLEASE TELL ME! Oh and TIGRERRA told Runo that she wants to rest for a while, so she is SLEEPING right now in the living room… JUST SAYING!**

**Dan's POV**

I walked towards the oh-so-familiar café that I used to visit when I was a child. Just the thought of my childhood memories bought a smile across my lips. I looked above the café, and noticed the open window to Runo's room, as I looked at it, memories invaded me.

The day I threw a stone at her window and she got all feisty and mad about it, which made her look incredibly cute.

The day I called out for her on our first date together, but realized that she had already left, which was the real reason I was late for the date.

The day I threw the energy drink to her, so she could see that I cared and so she could come back to our team, which I desperately wanted her to, but I never showed it, of course.

My smile grew even wider, if that was possible, as I made a short sigh, and pushed the metallic door. As I entered, the room revealed the Misaki's, as Mr. Misaki was trying to comfort his weeping wife.

"What happened?" I asked immediately, as my stomach started churning with curiosity.

"It's Runo… She's... Gone" Mrs. Misaki said somehow in between her sobs, as my body stiffened.

"Whaht?" I asked, as my tongue forgot how to talk. I felt this bulge of guilt and fear run through me. As I took a deep breath, I went towards Runo's parents, sat down on the floor to be on the same height as them, and said with the pinch of strength left inside me "I promise, I will not rest until I find your daughter and until she is safe from anything dangerous" And with that, I stood up and left.

_Time to visit an old friend of mine._

**Runo's POV**

"So, what is your idea?" Mylene asked impatiently.

"I have one, but I need time to think about it" I replied honestly.

"Okay, as long as you are on our team" Volt said, appearing into my room. _I don't think he likes me that much._

"Yes I am" I replied, sharply, "I know this is impossible to imagine, but I have my reasons to avenge my friends".

"Oh really?" Gus asked, followed by a chuckle, making me frown.

"Then we would _love _to hear your reasons" Prince Hydron said, suddenly appearing from behind my room's door. Suddenly, his purple eyes met mine, and we stared at each other, which felt like forever. '_Why do his eyes have my second most favorite color? Aren't purple eyes, like, not human?' _I asked myself, and when the wave hit me, I mentally face-palmed myself thinking _'They aren't humans, remember?' _as I came back into reality, as I realized that practically all of people on the ship were gathered around my bedroom in order to hear my _reasons _of change of heart.

"I agreed to this INCREDIBLY risky situation because Dan ALWAYS left me for some _important _things like _saving _people and I couldn't accompany him because I am too _weak _and _slow_, so I thought if I could do this, not only be one of his so-called _close friends _in danger, but also somebody he has to save from the villains, he'd FINALLY notice me" I said, with a mix of emotions running through my mind, but full of honesty.

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't just tell it to him" Zarak said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" the Emeperor Berodus guy asked, as I took a deep breath, but before I could say something, the door flung open, revealing someone that I haven't seen in ages.

"MASQUERADE?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He smirked his million dollar smirk as he took off his mask, making me flutter in the pit of my stomach, to my utter dismay.

He was Smokin' Hot!

No! He is part of Alice! Stop thinking that.

But that was the not-so-ugly truth, his facial shape was the same, but his eyes were a beautiful color of hazel, but different from Alice's, and his nose, ears, mouth – EVERYTHING shouted "Sexiest man alive", I quickly averted my gaze from him and turned towards a confused Shadow.

"What? Too afraid to check me out?" Masquerade asked bluntly, with the same smirk plastered on his face.

"Ew. No." I replied, ignoring my desperately loud heartbeats, "You are part of Alice, remember?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I think you _humans_ are terrible at putting things into place" Gus said, chuckling.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked loudly, finding the urge of defending my oh-so-perfect human race.

Instead of answering my question, Gus turned towards Masquerade and said "I think you did a really good job in _masking _your true self" and with that, all of the 'people' in the room started cracking up.

This is the time when I feel that I have no darn idea of the reason of the laughter in the room, whatsoever.

And I hate not knowing anything.

Allot.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked, making everybody stop laughing (EVEN SHADOW!)

"Um, you see" Shadow said, making me turn towards him, "Masquerade was never Alice" he said, coolly.

"What?" I shouted, making everyone fall down –Anime style. I stood there, perplexed.

"Runo, why aren't you moving?" Prince Hydron asked, taking a step closer to me, while I stood still.

"Dammit Runo, Say something!" Mylene shouted, running towards me, but I didn't move an inch, and stared at the wall.

"Runo!" Shadow shouted, shaking my shoulders with his manicured hands, but as soon as his nails scratched my bare shoulders (I was wearing an off-shoulder long dress) I pushed him away.

"Hey!" Shadow protested, "I was trying to help!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I just realized something I thought for 6 years was a lie" I said while shrugging, "you should seriously tone down on the nail filer by the way! Your nails are sharp enough to chop watermelons!"

"Okay, I think you exaggerated at that part" Lync said, as I looked at him blankly.

"You know what 'exaggerating' means?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I was reading a 'human nature' book, volume 87, and it was all about this topic" Lync said, proudly.

I tried to hide my laughter and asked "What else did you learn in your _human nature_ book?"

"I am learning sarcasm, but it is a bit confusing" he said, looking at the floor blushing.

"Don't worry" I chuckled, "I'll teach you"

"Really?" Lync asked, gleaming like a little kid, '_No wonder Alice couldn't stop talking about him! He is so cute! Although Shun wasn't too happy about it' _I thought to myself.

"Lync, Runo will teach you about Sarcasm soon, until then I think she should get filled in about Masquerade" Shadow said, making everyone stare at him in awe.

"Shadow, these are the wisest words that have ever escaped your lip-glossed mouth" Gus said.

"I don't put on lip-gloss!" Shadow pouted, making everyone crack-up.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the filling in. Now spill!" I shouted at Masquerade.

"I think Barodus, Hydron, Mylene and I shouted escort you into the meeting room so we can talk about it in peace" Masquerade said.

"Okay, I said, leading the way quickly into the meeting room, which was at the other end of the hall. I just want to end the darn curiosity already. But before leaving, I turned around and said "Oh, and Shadow, I'd love to know the company you got your red nail polish from, one of the hookers from my city was looking for that color" I joked, making everyone in the room burst into fits of laughter, except for Shadow, who was fuming different shades of red, and Lync, who was looking through his 'human nature' book to find the meaning to the _not-so-friendly _word I just used.

As I looked at the scenery of the people I was trapped with, a sigh escaped my mouth as I muttered "What the hell did I get myself into?"

A/N:

**I Am Done BICHACHOS! (it's a Georgian word for 'guys') Im not Georgian though. PLEASE COMMENT! AND DO TELL IF MY TRY AT MAKING THIS THING FUNNY WAS A FAILURE too.. since I tend to make things look stupid instead of funny :P Anyways, COMMENT, Please! Oh, and If you guys have an idea for the cover for this book.. please do share! **

**And till then..**

**Lots of love**

**Meee :)**


	6. Civil Conversations

**Thanks allot for Reviewing and favouriting (I don't care if it's a word.. im too happy!)**

**EXAMS ARE OVER AND TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! And also one of my Best friends.. (Tiara McNerdy-We call her that) is leaving.. (I am going to miss you Tjarda!) So I dedicate this chapter to her! (And all other ones that I will hopefully update soon!)**

**Anyways, Please do tell if Runo's and Masquerade's relationship would work.. Cuz it sends me an aura of Bad boy and good, yet short tempered, girl.. This is probably one of my most fave types of pairings! **

**Masquerade: Since you called me a bad boy.. ill help in using the disclaimer..**

**Runo: hahaha.. yeah, ilovecartoonslol, let him .. besides, this is the only place where he can BE a bad boy.. this sissy cant even handle one of my lenient punches!**

**Me: actually guys.. it fine I can- (gets interrupted my masquerade talking back to Runo)**

**Masquerade: You don't even try.. Runo..Since we all know you are still afraid of me since season 1 *smirk***

**Runo: Oh.. Bite me.**

**Masquerade: Gladly.. just tell me where.. the lips?**

**Runo: Shut up!**

**Masquerade: So the neck? Ahh Kinky!**

**Runo: *blushing* Ilovecartoonslol does not own bakugan or us.. NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY.. OTHERWISE I WILL HIT HIM IN THE PLACE WHERE THE SUN NEVER SHINES.. **

**Masquerade: Haha.. You know that it won't hurt me ! (Shows ripped chest) **

**Runo: Yeah.. Cuz you don't HAVE anything THERE.. I told you ilovecartoonslol, he IS a sissy.. !**

**Masquerade: Cupcake, you can deny it, but we both know who is the bigger man here**

**Runo: There is a man here? *Looks around, pushing masquerade away***

**Masquerade: Oh my god, just on with the darn story!**

**Me: And that my friends, is why I would rather just say the disclaimer myself..**

**Runo's POV**

As I left the room filled with complete morons, I followed some others into the meeting room.

Mylene and Barodus walked together while Masquerade walked behind me. As we walked into the other side of the hallway, I swear I felt his gaze upon me the whole time, although I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling inside me.

We finally reached the meeting room in the ship, or whatever you call this floating piece of a 7 star hotel.

My eyes fell on one of the couches which encircled the middle of the room, while Masquerade walked towards the same spot. Without thinking twice, I quickly ran in front of Masquerade, claiming the couch as I slumped on it.

"That was my spot!" Masquerade shouted, growling. Damn, those high cheekbones!

Runo, Concentrate!

"Well, now It's mine" I shot back, crossing my arms and smirking, while I exaggerated my comfort on the couch by moaning in relief.

"Actually I claimed it before you" Masquerade said, crossing his arms. Damn those ripped muscles!

Are you kidding me, Runo?

"No, you didn't, so you can go and suck it" I said, pulling out my tongue childishly.

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything to suck on" He said, and then smirked and continued "But you might".

And then and there, all of my thoughts on his cheekbones and ripped muscles faded away far, far away.

"You pervert!" I shouted, blushing like a red tomato.

"Well" He said, as he motioned closer to me, "You should know one thing" he continued as he took my forearm and pulled my towards him, making my chest bump into his, "I _always _get everything I lay my eyes on" he continued staring at me intently, while he was smirking. I swear I felt my heart race at that moment, damn those eyes! He is too darn good looking for his own good!

"Well then" I replied, ignoring my heart's thumping against my chest, "This couch would be an exception" and I sank back into the comfy couch, with a smirk plastered on my face, while his smirk faded.

"Oh no you didn't" He said, but before he could make a move on starting world war 3, Mylene interrupted us.

"You both look like two little children fighting for the brown colored candy bar!" Mylene shouted, taking both Masquerade and me in surprise.

"Brown colored candy bar?" Masquerade mocked, as his lip curved into a smirk.

"Umm, yes, the kind of thing that makes little children go crazy!" Mylene defended herself, as I tried to suppress my laughter.

"Mylene" I said

"Yes, Runo" She answered.

"Do you mean... _Chocolate?_" I asked, with a tone used to teach kindergarteners.

"Oh right! That word!" Mylene shouted, pointing at me, but then quickly covering her look with her usual façade. She coughed and turned towards an amused Shadow.

"What?" She asked him, lifting her hands.

"Sorry, I just never saw you act… dumb" Shadow said, making Mylene red, while Masquerade and I chuckled, as he sat down on the couch opposite to mine. _Well that was easy, wasn't it?_

"Okay people, or whatever you guys are, can we _please _get back to the point we came here?" I asked, as Mylene sighed with relief.

"Gladly" she said, as she walked towards me. "Wait, where is Barodus?" She asked, as we all looked around for him.

"Forget about him! Just continue already!" I shouted now, due to the curiosity kicking in again.

"Okay, Runo there is _so _much about us all that you don't know, and if we tell everything to you all at once, I wouldn't be surprised if you sipped into comma for a century" Masquerade said, with honesty all over his voice.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, shifting my eyes from Mylene to Masquerade.

"Oh yes, definitely" Mylene said, with a tint if… guilt?

"well, start with Masky not being Alice" I said, ignoring the blonde in the room.

"_Masky?" _Masquerade interrupted, with a look of disgust.

"Yes, it is a shorter name, so shut up" I said, blankly, not moving my eyes off of Mylene.

"_I _will deal with you later" He said, as I scoffed "We'll see that" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So" Mylene started, "Masquerade was never Alice"

"I know" I replied, "I kinda heard that before".

"He pretended to be, to not reveal his true identity, to any world" She said, and looked at him in the last part.

"What do you mean by 'true identity' and 'any world'?" I asked.

"Well, my name really isn't Masquerade, you know, _and _by 'any world' ... Let us just say that the planet earth isn't the only place where I have stumbled upon" He replied, and with that, all three of them started to walk away towards the door.

"You guys!" I shouted, but Mylene and Shadow were gone, only leaving a certain blonde.

"That isn't enough! I want to know more!" I pouted, while Masquerade walked towards me, and only stopped inches away from me, making my breathe hitch. I swear my lungs have allergies from him!

He leaned towards my ear, as his hot breathe left goose bumps scatter through my exposed skin-courtesy to my off shoulder dress/night gown- and said "Stop pouting shortcake, your lips make me lose control of myself" and walked away from me.

Before he left the room, he looked back at me and said "For now, the only thing you should know is that villains don't become what they are meaninglessly, there is always a reason for them to become what they are, and that reason is always pretty damn big" and after saying that, he turned on his heel, and walked away.

Once I reached my bedroom, I closed my door shut and jumped into my cozy bed, covering me in the warm blanket and relaxing my body.

I tried to push my thoughts away, but ended in vain. Not only did I remember the tingles I felt by his breath, which I haven't felt in a while, but his words echoed in my mind which made me reconsider calling these people 'villains'. He was right! Everyone has a reason to do something; I wonder how bad their conditions were when they made their choices to take the bad side.

_You are doing the same thing right now._

Stupid thoughts. Always so damn right!

But, honestly, I really think changing perspective for just a while is healthy, especially knowing that these villains need to remember something.

And that something will be reminded them by somebody none other than Runo Misaki.

That something will be the thing these people haven't 'felt' in a while..

Love.

**HEY THERE GUYS! So… was there any chemistry? Or am I playing gummy bears with chocolate (nobody will ever be able to make a choice between these to, yet again, you cant have them together!) Comment! And I will update my other 2 stories soon! I love you guys! Your comments make my day everytime.. 3 Comment if I should actually do Runo and Masky (a little/half story/full on) OR should I just screw Masky (gladly :P) and continue with all villains..? Anwho.. Love you all again..! Oh, and Masquerade's character is kind of a mix of Damon's (from TVD) and a little Jackson (Teen wolf) {Colton Haynes} persona… **

**AND do tell if I should OR Shouldn't do the dirty joke/comments on my stories.. cuz it might be awkward if you guys don't like it, and I don't want my readers to feel weird :P **

**Comment**

**Fave**

**Till then,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Moi**


	7. Chapter 7 Making out with the Devil

**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry, just this is the least updated story of mine and the reviews im getting are like a wakeup call for me to update soon.. There will be part where a song would be playing, so you can listen to it, it's called 'Makes me wanna Die' By the 'Pretty Reckless'.**

**So I love you guys and without further annoyance, here is the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters mentioned below.**

**Dan's POV**

3 weeks since Runo was missing

6 weeks since she last was seen by her friends

Months since I had seen her

And that might be the last I saw her

"No Dan, she is fine!" I shouted to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously.

_It's your entire fault Dan_

_You should have kept her safe_

_Away from danger, in your arms_

These dangerous thoughts again filled my mind as I tried to push them away

'I didn't know she would be in danger! On the contrary, I thought she would be _safe _away from me!' I replied to my imaginary foe in my head, when suddenly I saw her.

Her hair cascading down her back, her innocent face, her sad smile,

"How can I be safe without you?" she whispered, her eyes glossy.

"Runo" I mumbled, my hands trying to reach out to her, but before I could touch her, she was gone.

Like smoke fading away.

"I should say Daniel, this might be exactly how Runo used to feel whenever you left her" Drago suddenly said popping out of nowhere.

Being used to such appearances by Drago, I simply shuffled myself towards him.

"But that was different! She knew where I was!" I protested,

"She did? Because I am sure she had no clue about Gundalia, or Nethia, OR "

"Okay, fine" I interjected, "But she _did _know that I would come back!"

Drago chuckled, interrupting me, "Dan, she probably spent every minute of the day _praying _that you would be alive!"

And that was it.

He made it loud and clear, clear enough for every Julie to understand in the first attempt.

I sat upright on Marucho's sofa, facing the TV screen of Marucho's aeroplane.

"I get it, Runo used to feel the same every time I left her, but now I get it! And I want her back!" I said loudly, throwing my hands up in the air.

"We know Dan, and that is why we're here!" Julie exclaimed, entering the room with a luggage bag, accompanied by Alice, Shun, Marucho, Mira and Ren.

I smiled, because now I knew no matter what happens, we will definitely be able to find her with all my friends on my side.

'I'm coming for you Runo' I thought, making my way to welcome my slightly jetlagged friends into another journey of their life.

"Umm Master Dan and Master Marucho, I have received a message from an old nemesis of yours" Kato's voice spoke through the speakers.

What?

**Runo's POV**

"Runo, your room is a mess!" Shadow scolded in a motherly tone, I guess he han't forgiven me from my yesterdays outburst yet.

"Well your face is a mess" I protested, trying to get Shadow Prove to stop annoying me.

"Look who's talking" Shadow scoffed, while I looked at the mirror next to me. I was wearing my usual night attire, green tank-top and pink colored loose shorts, since I couldn't fall asleep in silky clothes. My hair was a complete mess, fully volumed and curled annoyingly in the ends.

"Well at least my mess is still partially attractive" I said, showcasing the clean part of my room. The only reason it was clean was because I didn't even go there yet.

"Very Funny" Shadow said with a dry laugh, "But if you don't clean your room in less than an hour, you are _not _getting any lunch today young lady!" He demanded.

"Shadow, are you sure you don't need to visit the drug store for some new tampons?" A husky voice said from the hallway, while I chuckled at the joke.

"Masquerade sweetie, do not get in between the conversation between me and Runo!" Shadow shouted, while Masquerade entered the room in boxers and ...

Nope, just boxers.

I gulped as I saw his six pack, while his blonde hair was tousled in every corner possible. His waistband of his boxers was hanging slightly low, so I could see the V-line on his torso, which made me wonder if I wasn't drooling by any chance.

"Oh my God Masquerade get a shirt!" Shadow shouted, slapping his eyes shut with his palms.

I, on the other hand, was shamelessly checking out his Greek God body,

He _just_ had to take his mask off in a battle and I am more than sure every girl would willingly give their Bakugans to him... along with their skirts.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" his husky voice filled the room,

Actually it isn't a bad idea after all.

Pushing my thoughts away, I rolled my eyes and got off of my cross legged state from my bed.

While Shadow Prove just winced at left the room in defeat, Masquerade bent down in front of me while I looked at him in surprise.

He picked up the broomstick off of the floor and got up, his hazel eyes meeting my blue ones. I drew a sharp intake of breath at our proximity.

He smirked and pushed the broom stick against my chest,

"Despite finding messiness a _complete _turn on, sweet cheeks, I still think you should clean your room or somebody might trip and die" He said in a hoarse tone before walking out of the room with a gait of triumph.

I sighed admiringly at how his back muscles flexed as he walked.

Wait what?

I quickly ran up to my door and slammed it shut once nobody was in sight. Pushing my back against it, I started to let my brain function again, trying to control my hormones after such a long time.

I think _I _am the one in need to go to that drug store Masquerade was talking about.

"What did I do every time I was tired or bothered to get my mind off of things again?" I asked myself, when a thought hit my head like a ton of bricks.

"TIGRERRA!" I shouted loudly, looking around my room in search of my Bakugan, "Where are you?" I asked loudly, hoping she was somewhere near.

"I am here mistress" Tigrerra's voice boomed through the speakers, when her face appeared through the HDTV placed across my bed.

"Where _are _you?" I asked, walking towards the high definition gadget.

"Oh nothing, just relaxing in the spa, did you know there is a spa here, Runo?" Tigrerra asked, as I could see steam appear from the sides of the screen Tigrerra was in.

"Well _obviously _now I do" I replied sardonically, "So what were you busy doing these couple of days?" I asked her, as if she was an old friend I was talking to on Skype.

"Oh nothing" she replied...

Embarrassed?

"Tigrerra, where are you, I have to show you something" I baritone of a voice spoke through the speakers, I gasped.

"Oh my God, please tell me you and Helios aren't having a 'fling'" I asked in terror.

"Fine, I won't, Runo, see you later!" She said excitedly, and suddenly the screen turned pitch black.

What is with the raging hormones these days?

Thinking that I wouldn't survive without lunch, I picked up the broomstick and placed my iPod on the speakers, letting the sounds The Pretty Reckless fill my room as I made my way to fix my bed.

As I fixed my sheets of my bed, I made my way to sweep the floors, while using the broomstick as an electro guitar. Since the song was very loud, unfortunately I didn't notice a figure watching me in amusement.

Picking all the old clothes on the floor, I kept swaying my head back and forth with the beats, while throwing them into the laundry basket.

Once Taylor Momsen started to sing, I used to top of the broomstick as a personal microphone, singing along to the song quite loudly.

'_Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind, but everything looks better, when the Sun goes down'_

I skipped towards the other side of the room, swaying my hips as I picking up the snacks, throwing them into the trash can next to them.

'_Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes' _I made a dramatic look into the mirror, looking mysterious, when I suddenly jumped on my bed, swaying my long hair back and forth.

'_You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die, and everything you love...' _

I got ready to shout out loud at the ending of the chorus,

'_...will burn up in the light, every time I look inside you eyes' _I shouted along the song, when suddenly the song stopped, leaving me in utter silence. I gulped audibly and slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings.

A dirty blonde haired male was standing against the wall, with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Oh and a phone on his hand that probably recorded most part of my performance.

"You did not" I muttered in complete horror, my face turning pale.

"Oh _yeah_, cupcake, I. Just. Did" he replied cockily,

"Delete it now" I ordered angrily,

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, with mock thought filling his husky voice.

"Because it was an invasion of privacy is all" I replied easily, crossing my arms as I got off of my bed.

"Well, your earthling rules don't work here" He replied casually, putting his thin device into his pockets, when I realized he was wearing his normal attire that we remembered vividly all those years back.

"And where is _here _exactly?" I asked, scoffing.

"Come with me, I'll show you" he replied, ushering me to leave the room with him. I hesitated, but agreed, following him as he walked through the hallway of the biggest ship I had ever seen, bigger than Marucho's too actually.

Ignoring my vulnerable thoughts about my friends, I looked at masquerade, "What's with the clothing? Going down memory lane?" I asked, trying to change the amount silence in the hallway.

"Actually, yes, I was missing the old me where I was merciless and evil who used to place professionally how to destruct the planets I came across" he replied calmly, as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"And what is the difference between the old you and the updated version of you?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well, the old me would have almost killed you off in a matter of seconds" he explained, "But the new one, on the other hand, would probably be checking you out and realizing that you are too hot to die for now" he said in a husky voice, pinning me to the wall of the hallway with one of his broad arms, while snaking the other to my waist.

My heart skipped a beat.

"You know" he whispered into my earlobe, "Your singing voice is _extremely _hot, especially the ways you twirl that sexy little ass of yours" he said as his breath fanned my neck, leaving goose bumps all over my skin.

His eyes met mine when suddenly he leaned closer to me, his target being my lips.

I tried to get him off of me, but this part of me wanted him to continue, which was most definitely the majority of my mind, while the logical and reasonable part of me were like tiny insect with high pitched voices screaming 'stop' at the back of my mind.

Well what can I say? Majority is authority.

I snaked my arms around his neck and pulling him towards me, letting his lips crash against mine.

Oh my god.

A part of me was screaming 'The apocalypse has arrived! Runo you are giving in to a nemesis of yours'

While the other was astonished at the electricity igniting inside of me, as my stomach did back flips, my heart running wild and I continued kissing his soft, mesmerizing lips.

As wrapped my hands against his neck tighter, he let his tongue touch my lips, asked for an entrance, but before I was going to _willingly _open my mouth, a sound boomed through the speakers.

'Can all passengers please meet me in the common room please' Hydron's voice said, making us pull out of our trances as we inhaled sharp breathes.

I heard Masquerade curse under his breath, before leaving me petrified in the middle of the hallway.

What just happened?

**A/N: Ta-Da! Okay, first off: How was it? Should I continue MasqueradexRuno? Or should I just stop there and stick to DanxRuno? Please Please Please tell me because I really don't know what you guys want! I thought maybe spice things up since this is a time she gets to now the villains better, and romance tends to happen between the good girl and the bad boy of the valley :P **

**PLEASE tell me! Oh and tell me if you don't like something in my story, all criticism is welcomed :)**

**Anyways Please Rate&Fave&Comment 3**

**Lots of love**

**ilovecartoonslol**


End file.
